Planetary Justices (abandoned)
by Sulfus
Summary: A war took the lives of all the planets in our galaxy, except Earth. The most barbaric planet of them all. Future day, Rex finds out about these past civilizations and is pulled into the center of it. How will he escape it? Will he ever escape it? Who is this strange girl who says she is his sister? Cesar is his only sibling... or is he? Cheesy Summary. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the **_**idea **_**of this story. I am just practically adding more to it. So… The original idea was by **_**bluepearlGR**_**, **_**the real story**_**. So I hope you enjoy! I haven't actually seen a lot of Sailor Moon, only a few episodes. So I am winging a lot of it. But I plan to watch more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea, it goes to bluepearlGR (As I said up there) so do not bug me about copyright stuff… because I already know. I just got inspired. **

* * *

A trillion or so years before the Nanite Event occurred. The planets in our galaxy each had a queen. The queens ruled the planet and took care of the official business. The first born would become the ruler of the planet, no matter the gender.

Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune were involved in the Planetary Justices. On Mars, Queen Ceres ruled. She had one son and three daughters, which involved her son marrying one of his sisters. The prince was named Rex, The first princess was named Rita, the second princess was named Rachel, the third princess was named Rae.

* * *

Rita and Rex were always in conflict with each other, Rachel was the mature and eldest, and Rae kept to herself, always in the hands of a book.

* * *

"Rex! Give me my tie big brother!" Rita demanded. She clenched her fists and threw them to her side. She angrily ran after Rex when she saw him running into the next hall. They ran into a hall that at the end only had a window, but it was locked. Rita corned Rex, her fists clenched. "GIVE ME MY TIE!" she screeched. Rex winced at her scream, but only for a second.

"I have permission to use this tie whenever I want to!" Rex stuck out his tongue, mocking her. Rita's face was scrunched up tightly. Her breathing was deep and heavy.

"BUT IT"S MY TIE!" she angrily yelled pointing her index finger at her heart. Rex folded his arms across his chest and stuck out his tongue again. "I'm going to cut off your tongue if you keep sticking it out!" she threatened. Her anger level had risen to her ears.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rex impulsively yelled. He unfolded his arms from his chest. He clenched his fists and put them at his side. Rita was visibly fuming.

"WHO SAID?!" she yelled in his face. Rex slanted his eyes in anger and clenched his fists tighter.

"Well for one I'm a prince!" he yelled back, his eyes wide open.

"And I'm a princess!" she impulsively yelled back.

Rachel's heels clicked throughout the hall, as she followed the sounds of yelling. She turned a corner and saw Rita and Rex angrily yelling at each other. Rita's favorite tie was in Rex's hand. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the yelling siblings. She folded her arms across her chest and put all her weight on her left leg.

"Rex give her back her tie," her voice was stoic. Rex looked at Rachel then back at Rita. He rolled his eyes and threw the tie at Rita.

"That wasn't so hard," she sarcastically joked. Rex folded his arms across his chest and stared out the window, his back to his sisters. An idea popped into Rex's head, he stormed off as if angry. An evil smile was on his face.

"Boys," Rachel slightly shook her head, looking at Rex storm off. Rita looked at the tie in her palms, twirling the fabric in her fingers.

"One of us will have to marry him," Rita looked up at Rachel, catching her attention. Rachel sighed heavily, staring at the floor.

"Stupid traditions," she mumbled as she walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Rita. Rita turned around and looked out the window behind her. Her left arm rested on the sill and her right cradled her face. She sighed heavily before jumping up on the sill, staring off into the distance. She pulled her knees into her chest and buried her face. The moonlight danced upon her midnight hair.

* * *

Rex was lying in bed staring at bed, staring at the porcelain white ceiling. He sighed heavily and sat up. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He walked in front of his body mirror, his reflection caught his eye. He had on silk black boxers and his normally spiky black hair was pointing in all different directions. His body was very muscular and circuit lines glowed a soft blue on his thigh. The circuit lines started to trail up his body. His eyes started to glow a soft electric blue. The circuit lines were engulfing his whole body, growing visibly thicker.

His fingertips glowed an electric blue like his eyes. The soft glow traveled and now covered both of his hands. Rex raised his hands and stared at them in horror, the glow started to engulf his whole body. The outline of his hair began to glow the electric blue that was engulfing his body.

Then suddenly, it shut off. His body stopped glowing and the circuit lines faded quickly.

Rex looked around his room and spotted a notebook Rae had given him for his birthday. He quickly scribbled down what had happened. He yawned greatly before go lying down. He had fallen asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Rita was in her room sitting at her glass desk. She had a piece of papyrus in front of her and a feather pen in her hand. She sighed heavily and got up out of her chair. She put on pajamas of ebony shorts and a deep purple tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror when something caught her eyes. She noticed a pink line at her calf and looked closer.

"Is that a circuit?" she mumbled to herself. She gasped as she saw the circuit began to grow in length.

The circuit began to descend up her thigh. An identical circuit appeared on her right calf and followed the other's actions. The circuits began to engulf her body.

She looked into the mirror and saw her eyes had started to glow neon pink. She leaned closer in the mirror and started to breath heavy. She looked at her bangs in the mirror and saw that the edges were becoming neon pink. She looked at all of her hair and noticed that the back was mimicking the front. She looked at the mirror in horror as she noticed her skin was humming neon pink. The color was faint but noticeable on her pale skin. Before she could further investigate her new pink skin, it shut off.

Her body stopped glowing, her hair color went all back to their previous state, her eyes returned to their brown color, and the circuits disappeared. Before she could question what had happened she yawned immensely.

She trudged her feet to her bed and pulled the covers back. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Rachel was in the shower combing her hair when she noticed a faint purple line on her stomach. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She studied the purple line when she noticed it began to grow. The line descended down her body when a curious thought came to her mind.

"Those must be circuits… but why are they on my body?" she asked herself loudly. The line started to cover her entire body. She looked into the mirror and noticed her eyes were a deep purple like the circuits.

"My legs, arms, entire back and front, my face, my everything," she mumbled to herself. She looked at her fingertips and they glowed the deep purple. Little deep purple flames began to engulf her fingertips. She saw a strand of hair out of the corner of her eye turn deep purple. She looked up at herself in the mirror and saw her hair glowing purple. She leaned in closer into the mirror, studying the deep purple. Before she knew it, it shut off.

The circuit lines disappeared, her hair stopped glowing and returned to her midnight color, and the flames on her fingertips ceased to glow. Her eyes became heavier and her body demanded sleep. She walked out of her bathroom and threw on a night gown. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep, not thinking about the transformation that had occurred on her body.

* * *

Rae was slightly reading a book on her bed when she noticed her hand had neon green lines on it. She dropped her book and looked in horror at her hand. She looked over at her other hand and noticed it had the green lines on it too. She looked at the lines closer.

"Are those... circuits?" she quietly mumbled to herself. She glanced at her feet at realized they had circuits on them too. She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom mirror. She pulled off her shirt and saw neon green circuits were engulfing her body, becoming visibly thicker by the minute. Her eyes became vibrant neon green.

Her breathing became heavier as she stared at herself in the mirror. She noticed that random strands in her hair were turning neon green. She pulled down her shirt and leaned close in the mirror, studying her eyes.

"They're just… just… green!" she mumbled to herself, immense fear in her tone. She looked down at her hands and noticed small green flames started to rise in her palms. She raised her hand to eyelevel and looked at the flame. "How is that?" she asked herself, fear grew immensely in her tone.

As she was studying the flame, it went out. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes went back to their normal state, the circuits that were covering her body disappeared and all her hair went back to normal. She leaned in and looked at herself in the mirror. Bags started to form under her eyes, making her yawn.

She stretched her arms and shut off the bathroom light. She stumbled to her bed and snuggled deep beneath the covers. She closed her eyes and next thing she knew it was morning.

* * *

"Our plan is working my Queen," Kawaii said as she walked up to the lady watching an orb. "The nanites are in place."

An evil smile came to the queen's lips, "Perfect." She stared into the orb, watching Rex, Rita, Rachel and Rae sleep in their beds. "Mars will be the first and then the others will become in place," he voice was a harsh mumble. She leaned back in her throne, still staring into the orb. Kawaii simply bowed and left the room, leaving the queen and her thoughts alone.

The evil smile on the queen's face widened, revealing her neon white teeth. She locked her fingers together and placed them in her lap. _The_ _Planetary Justices will be mine_, she thought. Evil thoughts ran through her head rather viscously. _They will be mine, all mine_. The evil grin on her face widened even more as she thought of the possibilities.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! I hoped I wrote the sailor moon in a right way… even though this story is pretty much all OCs. Well except Rex, but other than that… **

**I try to write Rex not too much OOC, but I'll see where that goes.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Did you like it? Well if you completely hated it you wouldn't be reading this, **_**right**_**? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have not updated this since April and it's June... D': **

**Please don't be to mad... I have just have had no inspiration...  
**

**_ reader slaps me_ **

**Was that necessary?**

_**Reader gives me an evil glare.**_

_**Reader: Write!**_

_**Reader pulls out a gun and puts it to my forehead.**_

**But I said please!  
**

_**Reader snaps barrel **_(I don't know how a gun works)_** and replaces it on my forehead**_

**:'(**

**Geesh! You guys are harsh!**

* * *

War raged on between the planets. Blood and tears covered the grounds of all the planets, except_ Earth_. Queen Serra of Earth was responsible for the uprising. She sat on her throne, watching the blood shed occur between the once peaceful people.

The Queens of the planets employed their most valuable soldiers. To only have them slaughtered by the enemy. One by one, the kingdoms fell. War drafts occurred, ripping families apart. Armies would storm villages and killed all that inhabited in the small town.

The scientists who inhabited Uranus had created a devastating device. The device had been named 'Killer of Life', the appropriate name for this murderous device. It ripped the layers of the atmosphere from the planet, making it seem as if the planet never had one. Every single molecule would be deteriorated, instantly revealing the inhabitants to the vacuum of space. Uranus used their weapon and killed all of the other planets.

* * *

Rex, Rita, Rachel, and Rae were all caught in the weapon's way. Their once living bodies were now limp, their 'nanites' destroyed. The Queen of Earth watched with a mischievous smile.

"No more competition," she said to herself. She grinned widely, like a greedy child who got the toy they wanted after _so long_.

* * *

But, all things must come to an end. The people of Earth soon lost the information of this great battle and soon considered it a myth. It even became less than that. After generations and generations, all tales of the war were lost. No person had ever written down the event since it was way before the time of pencil and paper.

* * *

The queen of Earth soon fell ill and passed her kingdom down to her heir. Woman started to become less and less important and stay more in the house. The once united kingdom split itself under poor leadership and became individual countries.

* * *

Queen Serenity watched the whole event. From the slaughter of the Planetary Justices to the countries separating themselves from each other. She had taken Rex's, Rita's, Rachel's and Rae's souls and kept them safe. The time would come for when they would be useful. She didn't know when generation would need to assistance, but it would feel right when the time came.

For the world to become one. For guilt, bloodshed, jealousy, fear, anger, and violence to be a thing of the past. To have it where hope was not needed.

* * *

**Okay, it's really short...**

**But I am leading up to something!**

**Reader puffs out and mumbles "You better"**

**Heh-heh, I will. I value my life...**

**Good. Snaps barrel once more as a threat **(Again, I don't know how a gun works)

**Anyway... I will try to post soon! I really do value my life...**


End file.
